GoGang (2016 Video Game)
GoGang 'is a 2016 action video game developed and distributed by TBA, it was released for the Playstation 4, Playstation 3, Xbox One, Xbox360, Wii U, Nintendo NX, and PC, it was released on August 30th 2016, the game's plot and levels are based on the first season of GoGang. The game features highly detailed 3D animated cutscenes which recreate scenes from the TV Show, the voice actors from the show reprise their roles in this game Gameplay TBA Characters Playable in any mode * Sophie: TBA * Chrome: TBA * King Kool: TBA * Lemon: TBA * Thegoldenbrick1: TBA * James: TBA Playable in challenge and battle mode only * Popeye: Levels '''Tutorial: The Beginning (Based on episode 1) ' Playable characters: Sophie, Chrome, and King Kool Mission description: This mission is a tutorial level and thus, teaches the player about the game's basic mechanics, in order to beat this level, the player must perform the actions the game tells them to and at the end, must defeat the leader of the criminal gang '''Mission 1: Quakes (Based on episode 2) Playable characters: Sophie, Chrome, and King Kool Mission description: In this mission, the ground constantly shakes and the play must avoid falling debris. in order to to beat this mission, the player must complete a series of tasks hen defeat Tremito, the mob boss with the ability to cause earthquakes. Mission 2: A Pirate's Life (Based on episode 3) Playable characters: Sophie, and King Kool Mission description: In this mission, there's a time limit and the player must rescue all of the hostages before they are killed by the pirates, then the time limit resets, the pirates leave and the player must diffuse their bomb before the time runs out, Chrome is absent as he was deactivated by the pirates Mission 3: Lemonade (Based on episode 4) Playable characters: Chrome, and Lemon Mission description: in this mission, the player must defeat all 100 bandits and destroy their bases in order to succeed, KK and Sophie are absent as they were injured by the bandits, Lemon is unlocked in challenge mode and battle mode after beating this mission. Mission 4: The Haunted Castle (Based on episode 5 and 6) Playable characters: Sophie, King Kool, Chrome, and Lemon Mission description: in this mission, the player must collect keys to unlock doors and escape the castle, then after unlocking every door, they player must defeat The King of Ghosts Note: This mission differs from the episodes it's based on, as TGB1 joins the gang after being rescued in the castle, unlike in the series, where he is introduced in Anger Management, the developers have stated that they could not make an entire action based level out of Anger Management Mission 5: Team Valiance HQ (based on episode 9) Playable characters: Sophie, King Kool, Chrome, Lemon, and TGB1 Mission description: TBA Unlockable content TBA Reception TBA Trivia TBA Sequel A sequel based on the second season is currently in development Category:Video games